


Poisonous Green

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian frowned. The jacket James chose was the most hideous, the most terrible garment in the whole shop. Poisonous green, it was more suitable for a 12-year-old on a skiing trip than a grown-up man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous Green

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: parkas/big jackets

_How about this one?_

‘No,’ Jim shook his head, ‘I don’t like it.’

Sebastian sighed heavily.

_Why not? It’s nice and warm, just what you need._

‘No,’ James repeated stubbornly, ‘I don’t want it.’

_Okay, and this one?_

‘No, no, no. Definitely not.’

Annoyed, Seb rubbed his face. Buying new clothes with Jim was difficult to say the least. He was always extremely picky; as if he had that many clothes to choose from with that skinny arse of his.

 _Then which one do you want?_ the blond asked wearily, tired of James’ bratty behaviour. Maybe if he gave him a free hand, they would leave the shop with a new winter jacket for Jim.

The smaller man looked through the racks with a great enthusiasm. He pulled one of jackets and showed it to Seb.

‘This,’ he said, his eyes shining with excitement, ‘I want this one.’

Sebastian frowned. The jacket James chose was the most hideous, the most terrible garment in the whole shop. Poisonous green, it was more suitable for a 12-year-old on a skiing trip than a grown-up man. But it was also warm and soft and thanks to its bright colouring Jim would be visible from afar. And that was definitely a big advantage.

 _Okay,_ the blond nodded, _We can take it if you like it so much._

 

 


End file.
